


ivory

by BupiChwan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goat Lucio, Goatman - Freeform, Grooming, Literally all you do is groom and cuddle him, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Sweet shit, and nothing else, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "silence followed. you had nearly drifted off when you felt a warm weight press into your side, and another across your legs - the normal places mercedes and melchior usually took. it was only then, when you were all settled and comfortable and warm, that you drifted off into blissful slumber."





	ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this has been done already but lucios furry form looks v soft and fluffy and this is pure self indulgence. I have no excuse lololol. Excuse any typos btw

"Hold still," you chided, gently. 

Lucio grunted. "It feels weird," he grumbled back, tilting his head away from your working hands again. Well, tried. You were used to his his antics, and merely grabbed one of his horns to pull him close again.

"I'm almost done," you said, a small smile tugging at your lips as he sighed, loud and heavy and oh, so dramatic. After a while, though, you placed the cotton bud down on the ground and scratched him behind the ear you had just cleaned. "There. Was that really so bad?" Another grunt. Lucio reached up to scratch at his ear, but you stopped him. He sighed, again, and allowed you to continue to groom him.

You rubbed your hands together, building magic in your palms and fingers, and reached out to gently rake your fingers through his fur. It wasn't dirty, not anymore, ever since this became a routine for you, but you still did it anyway. Some hairs occasionally shed and fell to the ground, a few curls smoothed out and laid flat against his body with the rest of his soft fur.

You made your way up his body, from his hinds, to his chest and back, and eventually up to his horns where you ran your palms over them, shining them.

Satisfied, you pulled back.

Lucio's eyes opened. You wondered when they had closed. "Are you done /now/?" He asked, like a petulant child, but you knew he enjoyed this. He didn't say so, too angry and sensitive, but he didn't threaten to kill you anymore, so you took that as a win.

"Yes," you said, sitting back on your haunches, and wrapped your arms around your legs. There was a blanket underneath you, along with plenty of pillows to nest against, but it was still cold. It also didn't much help that you were in your undergarments, but it didn't much bother you. You only did it to make Lucio feel more comfortable, since you were as vulnerable as him. Or, so you got the idea. He was always more relaxed when you weren't fully clothed to do this.

Lucio made a noise that sounded like a huff, and settled himself against the pillows. You waited until he was comfortable before you crawled over him, and settled against his chest. His fur was warm, and soft, and you immediately curled up against him, fisting your hands into his fur, and sighed, contently. His arms wrapped around you lastly, tightly and protectively.

"How long until your master starts looking for you?" He asked, and you could hear the contempt in his voice.

"A while," you said, simply. Honestly, though - you didn't know if Asra would have noticed immediately. He was always gone himself, so. Lucio hummed, and you heard him sigh. /Again/. "Oh, stop that. You sound like an old man."

He bristled. "I'll throw you out," he warned, but it was an empty threat, so you didn't care.

Silence followed. You had nearly drifted off when you felt a warm weight press into your side, and another across your legs - the normal places Mercedes and Melchior usually took.

It was only then, when you were all settled and comfortable and warm, that you drifted off into blissful slumber.


End file.
